Ch.76: Repeat (3)
Chapter 76: At Navarus' office, Neal screams in pain as Navarus uses the 'curse' that he has planted in his eye. Navarus then questions Neal about the removal of his magical barrier and whether Neal was the one who agitated Carne, causing her to go on a rampage. Neal curses Navarus and asks him if he was the one who made it so that he would have to 'travel' to him with his ability, if the magical barrier on his chest was destroyed. Navarus claims that he learned various tricks during his long life. He says that Neal used Carne, while thinking of her as a poor girl. He then threatens to kill Neal if the boy doesn't obey his orders. As Lark arrives to the nurse's office, he feels the whole building rumble. He wonders if it is due to an earthquake. He knocks Angela's door and enters, thinking that Angela most probably, is at her room this late at night. To his amazement, he sees Angela stairing out of the window. Lark asks her why she isn't sleeping, but Angela pays no attention to him and says, "This is bad.. If something goes wrong, everything might disappear again". She then quickly turns and puts a crystal ball at Lark's hands. In a rush, she tells him to contact Bathory and to get out of the building, as it is safer outside. She says that she herself has somewhere to go and quickly runs out of the room, while leaving a confused Lark behind. Lark then hesitantly speaks to the crystal ball and Bathory's face appears. Bathory is suprised to be talking to Lark instead of Angela. She asks why the alarm was sounded at school, but Lark resonds that he doesn't know and he would like to know this too. Bathory agrees to meet Lark in front of the main building. After they are done talking, Lark reliefs himself by thinking that he might be overreacting and that this whole thing could turn out to be nothing serious. At an Arzew hallway, Sylvia places the injured, unconscious Setz on? her back, in order to take him to Navarus. She is thinking how unexpected it is for Carne to hurt even Setz, when she hears steps from behind and someone saying, "What do we have here?". She turns and sees Neal, who asks her if Setz is dead. Sylvia angrily replies, "Don't spout nonsense." She thinks how it can be that Neal does not show any sign of pain, despite the massive wound on his chest. As they are walking down the hall, Neal starts explaining in an ironic tone that Navarus has sent him to solve the case and that he has come to Sylvia, believing that she could tell him how to do this. As he continues by noting that Setz seems to be burnt and whether it could be that he was attacked, a torrent of 'fire' explodes through the wall right past them. After looking through the newly formed hole in the wall, Neal excitedly thinks that the situation is going to be fun. As Carne is flying, with blood running from her eyes,Neal murmurs, "Yes, this is all you are, after all". Still in her nightgown, Seere is rushing towards the main building, which is gradually being destroyed, when she is called by Ren and Ersha. The two concerned girls question Seere about why she is outside and heading towards the main building, despite the constant sounds of explosions. Seere claims this whole incident most probably is a rampage, which Angela told her about, and that she has to go there to check if it is so. Ersha and Seeren are shocked to hear the word rampage. Ersha then questions Seere on how she came to her conclusion. Seere explains that she saw Carne flying in the sky and that her sudden growth and explosion of power are symptoms that accompany a rampage. Angela bursts open the door to Navarus' office, and is instantly shocked to find Navarus calmly sitting at his desk. Navarus then says that he was waiting for her arrival. Category:Chapters